mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Redfox90210/Flatmate
This fanfic is written and story by Numbah10-4 Chapter 1 At Slug-burger, cholesterol! It was a normal day for Witchy Simone as she was taking customers orders, and handing out of the requested food. She handed a customer a tray, loaded with their requested items, they moved aside, revealing a sobbing Prohyas. Prohyas was stood with his arms sagging while his over sized flowed constant rivers of tears. "Prohyas!?" Witchy Simone gasped. "What happened!? Where's Vamber!?" Prohyas tried to speak but in came out as nothing more than babbling. Simone was brought back to the last time she saw him like this. It was back when they went to adventure academy, and Prohyas had lost Dolphin Magisword. Vamber asked Simone to try and comfort him while she search the school. And it was that event that caused them to become close friends. So Simone knew what to do. "Did you come to get a slug-burger?" She asked softly. Simone might not be a people person, but that didn't mean she couldn't look after a person. Prohyas nodded in response and took 5 gems out of his hair. Simone took the money and put it in the register. It didn't take long for Prohyas's order to come through. Once it did Simone handed Prohyas a try with the slug-burger and walked him over to a table on the right that was in clear view of the counter. "Okay, you stay here, and I'll get back to you when I'm on my break. Okay?" She asked to which he nodded. Simone then took her rock and stick out of her apron and put it on the table. "You play with this to stop you from getting bored." Simone began to walk away when she heard Prohyas speak. "Thanks Simone." Simone let a small smile appear on her face. Soon. Mr Spoony approached the counter to where Witchy Simone was watching Prohyas, due to the lack of customers at the time. Spoony glanced at Prohyas and back to Simone. "What's up with him?" "I have no idea." She answered. "Hey, is it me, or is his magisword bag missing?" Simone questioned. Spoony took a closer look at Prohyas and couldn't see the bag either. "Yeah, I can't see it either. Anyway, you're on break now." Simone smiled as she hopped the counter and made her way over to Prohyas. As she got closer she noticed that Prohyas was completely focused on her rock and stick, but he only poked the rock every 5 seconds. Simone also noticed that his slug-burger was only half eaten, normally he could put them away faster then Neddy. "Prohyas." Simone softly called as she pulled up a seat next to him. Prohyas looked up at her and sniffled. "Hi." He croaked. "Okay Prohyas, what's up?" Simone asked. "Well, Vamber is missing, so are all of our magiswords are gone, and we got evicted." Prohyas answered as he began to cry again. Simone felt sympathetic for her friend. "Oh Prohyas, I-" "But *sniffle* but do you know what the worst part is?" Prohyas asked. But before Simone had a chance to guess, Prohyas answered for her. "I can't remember anything!" Prohyas yelled before breaking down on the table and crying. Simone rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him. Simone looked around and saw that the customers there and her co-workers were looking at them, causing her to become a bit sub-contuse about the scene Prohyas was making. Simone hands Prohyas a napkin, which he takes to blow his nose and dry his face. "Well, thanks for hearing me out." Prohyas spoke before he pulled a large suitcase out of nowhere. "Time for me head back to my parents broccoli farm." He stood up and began to head to the exit. "Wait!" Witchy Simone called as she chased after him. Prohyas stopped and turned around, with confused expression. "That's it? You're just gonna give up!?" She questioned in disbelief as failed her arms around. Prohyas let out a sigh before responding. "When I didn't Vambre, I had magiswords. When I didn't have all of my magiswords, I had Vamber. Right now I have no Vamber, no magiswords, not even everything in this suitcase is mine!" He mentioned as he raised the suitcase off the ground. "You've got me, you mook!" Simone shot back. Prohyas smiled "Awww. Thanks Squirt." He spoke softly. Simone was getting increasingly annoyed at how naive Prohyas was being. "Okay, first of all, THAT'S NOT MY NAME! Also, I'm being serious, you can stay at mine for a while, even borrow my magiswords for your missions!" She responded in annoyance. "Are you sure I wouldn't just get in the way?" Prohyas asked. "Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, you're not the only one who had to share a house with their sister." Witchy Simone answered. Prohyas suddenly pulled Simone him for a hug. "Thanks Witchy, your the best." Simone smiled as she returned the hug. "Think nothing of it. You guys always help me out, so it's the least I could do." Later at Witchy Simone's apartment. Simone unlocked and opened the door to her apartment. "Well, here we are." She announced as she held the door open for Prohyas. "You do know I've been here before, right?" Prohyas asks as he walks in. Simone simply shrugs. "It's tradition." She answers while she closes the door. "The apartment only has one bedroom, so you're going to have to sleep on the couch." "Fine by me." Prohyas respond as he placed the suitcase next to said couch. "Oh! Before I leave ya to it, I've got to ask. How come you don't remember what happened?" Witchy Simone asked. Prohyas sat down. "Well is I remember brushing my teeth the night before. Then the next thing I know. It's the morning and i'm lying on the floor downstairs in my normal clothes, with our landlord yelling at me and a killer headache." Prohyas explained before he rubbed the back of is head. "Sounds like you were given a major concussion. I'd hate to get on the bad side of what managed to hit you hard enough to do that." Simone comments as she sits next to him. "Although, I might be able to whip up a position to help you get your memories back." "Great!"Prohyas responded. "Also, where's Grup?" Simone questioned. "He's moved in with his brother Prug, so did Toilet Bear and Robopiggeh. He didn't have room for me." After explaining the circumstances to Simone, Prohyas spent an extended period of time starring at the suitcase. Witchy was quick to pick up on this. Don't worry Prohyas. We'll find out what happened and fix this mess. Which's honour." She promised with her hand on her heart. "Thanks squirt." "THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Basically: the plan is to do a few mini stories of them learning to live with the change and drop the occasional clue that will further the larger plot. Chapter 2 Nighttime at Witchy Simone's apartment. Shhh. The sun had set a few hours ago. Yet Prohyas was still wide awake on the couch. He was wearing his using a pile of his cloths as a pillow and covered with a terquois green blanket he had found when packing Vambre's things. Mascot had decided to sleep on the suitcase since Prohyas had claimed the couch. Then he heard it again. A creaking from Simone's bedroom. "Can't sleep either Witchy?" Prohyas asks. Prohyas heard more movement from Simone's room before the door opened. Witchy Simone exited her room in a dressing gown and slippers that were dark blue with a orange outline. Prohyas also noticed pieces of her yellow nightgown peeking out. Prohyas sat up and patted the space next to him. Witchy Simone accepted his request and sat next to him. "Well I can't sleep because this isn't my bed and I'm worried about Vamber. What about you?" "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm actually excited." Simone confessed. "Don't get wrong, I'm worried about Vambre to, but solving this misstery, joining you on missions, I might be a full blown adventurer like you yet, but I'm willing to take what I can get." Prohyas gave a small chuckle. "I guess this is a pretty cool mystery." Prohyas commented. They sat there in scilence for a moment. "Movie night?" "Yes!" The next day. Prohyas was woken up by the sound of Simone snoring. Prohyas looked over to Simone and noticed that she was leaning on him a little. Prohyas carefully moved off the couch while laying Simeon across the couch. Prohyas walked over to Simone's kitchen and began rummaging through. He pulled out a bowl, some scales and self raising flour when his magimobile began to ring on the table next to the couch. Prohyas picked it up and looked at the contact name as he went back to the kitchen. It was Princess Zange. Prohyas moved back to the kitchen and answered "Morning Princess." He greeted in a calm tone. "Hey dude. I head about what happened, major bummer." Zange responded. "You're telling me." Prohyas commented while he got back to collecting the necessary items to make breakfast. "Anyway, this girl needs to go on another shopping spree, and I need my dress up doll. I'll just need to find someone else to watch my back." Zange mentioned. "How about we let Witchy Simone tag along?" Prohyas asks as he makes a quick from weighing the ingredients glance to her as she continues to sleep. "I don't know do you think she can handle so many, big, buff, pirates?" Zange began to fall into a fantasy, Prohyas put his fingers through the hologram and snapped them, pulling Zange out of her day dream. "Trust me, Simone is more than capable at handling pirates." Prohyas confidently responded as he began to stir the ingredients. "If you vouch for her. You where to go. X's and O's." With that Zange hung up. Prohyas continued to make breakfast for himself and Simone. Unknown to him Simone was awake for the entire convocation. The second Prohyas turned around he suddenly found himself lifted off the groun and in a bone breaking hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Simone cheered as she shook Prohyas around. "Simone...air." Prohyas crocked as his face began to turn blue. Simone let go of Prohyas and began rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry Prohyas." Prohyas took a moment to catch his breath before responding. "It's fine." Simone looks away, slightly embarrassed when she notices the items on the side. "Hey, whatcha making?" She asked. "Pancakes." Prohyas answered. "Oh boy! Last time I tried it blew up in my face." Simone responded. "That be because you keep potion ingredients in the same place." Prohyas sujested. Soon. Witchy Simone and Prohyas were riding on golden broomstick magisword, with Simone "driving" but to Prohyas it felt more like they had been shot out of a cannon. Prohyas could fell his skin leaving his skull, and was sure Simone was in a similar situation. Prohyas tightened his grip around Simone's waist, fearing what would be left of him if he fell off. They came to a sudden stop at the coast. Prohyas was launched off the broom and pulled Simone off with him. "Aaaahhhh!" Simone cried out. They both landed in a heap on the sand. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Prohyas commented. "Not on me!" Simone said as she scurried off of him. Once Simone felt she was a safe distance away, she scanned the sand for anyone else. "Wait, where's Zange!?" Simone paniced "Simone." Prohyas called. "Are we at the wrong!?" "Simone!" "Have the pirates already taken her!?" "Squirt!" "THAT'S NOT MY-" Simone cut herself off when she realised that Prohyas was glaring at her. "I told you we have 20 minutes before we left." Prohyas growled. "We got here in 5 minutes!" Simone deflated once she realised Prohyas was right. "Oh, sorry, I'm just-" "Anxious." Prohyas cut Simone off. He took a deep breath, and smiled at her from where he sat. "I get it." Prohyas patted the sand next to him. Simone complied as she sat next to him with her knees tucked in, while Prohyas was leaned back onto his hands. "I usually feel the same way when travailing to mission, unless I'm super pumped! Or, you know, it's Old man Oldman. The point is that you're not the only one, who feels the need to get it over and done with. But sometimes you have to be patient, since we're here the best thing we can do now is do something to district us. Say like grab golden broomstick magisword before someone swipes it." He said as he pointed to it as it floated behind them. Soon. Prohyas and Simone were still sat in the same position as before. Simone's full attention was on Prohyas as he told her about the time he and Vambre rescued her sister and other ceilbraties from being eaten. The story had already earned them the front cover of Mercanerys Monthy and she had read it about 10 times, but there was something about the final fight that made her want to keep coming back to it. "Hey guys." Princess Zange greeted from behind them, with Reginald by her side. "Hey Princess." Prohyas responded with a quick wave before he stood up. "Hi." Simone quietly said as she grew more and more anxious. "Need I remind you if anything happens to the princes, being out of bwsiness will be the least of your worries." Reginald warned. With this piece of information in the forefront of her mind Simone began to sweat and shake. "How is Prohyas so calm!? If I screw up, we're both done for!" Simone's fear didn't go unnoticed by Prohyas, who looked back to Reginald with a deadpan expretion. "Dude, not helpful." Prohyas then walked in front of Simone's view and looked her in the eye. "Witchy, focus. How can we get across?" "Well we could use golden broomstick magisword for me and the princes, and carry you use my magics." Simone suggested. "Great! Let do that." Prohyas responded. Golden Broomstick Magisword. Simone and Zange got on the magisword, before Simone used her magic to pick Prohyas off the ground. "Remember Simone, a little slower this time." Prohyas mentioned. "What is he talking about?" Zange asked Simone. "Nothing." Simone answered and they began the flight to Keelhaul Cove. Prohyas chuckled as he floated along. He flapped his arms. He pretended to swim. And even stretched his fists out in front of him. "Prohyas, don't make me turn this broom around." Simone warned as she glared at him. "Fine." Groaned as he crossed his arms with a scowl. Prohyas soon noticed something coming towards them. It was a cannon ball. "Look out!" He yelled as he pointed to it. "Huh?" Simone followed his finger and saw the cannonball. "Aahhhh!" Simone took a sharp right and avoided the cannon ball, only to see more incoming "Why dose this happened every time Zange comes here?" Prohyas questioned. "It might have something to do with me posting when I'm going clothes shopping." Zange suggests. "Princess, while I understand you like to keep your people up to date with what you are up to, can you please post of your shopping trips afterwards from now on?" Prohyas asks with a polite tone. "I'll think about it." Zange responds. Just before they reach the coast Simone casts a spell. "Water beneath make them behave, hit them with a tidal wave!" This causes a large wave to wash away all the pirate in their way, allowing Simone to land. Once that was done she released Prohyas from her spell and he landed on his feet. They made their way to the store were Zange entered, but Prohyas stayed behind to talk to Simone. "Remember Witchy, focus on hurting the pirates and if it gets to much, all you have to do is call. Okay?" He asked with a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Prohyas, if there's one thing I can do, it's hurt people I dislike." Simone smiled. "Good luck." Prohyas said as he entered the store. Simone turned to the pirates with a devilish smile as she began to laugh maniacally. "Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha!" Later. Simone was getting tired from casting so many spells, until finally a large pirate tackled her to the ground. The way she had fell caused her to twist her ankle. "Ahhh!" Simone cried out in a mixture of surprise and pain. Prohyas burst out of the store window looking like a William Shakespeare, which caused the pirates to laugh. "Okay handsome, think while they are distracted. You have a golden broomstick magisword and a electric guitar magisword, what damage can I do with them?" Prohyas asked himself. "Would a microphone magisword help?" Zange asked from the doorway as she held the magisword in it's miniature form. "I keep it for speeches." "That's perfect!" Prohyas commented as he was handed the magisword. Electric guitar magisword. Microphone magisword. "Super by myself combo! Sonic doom!" Prohyas yelled as he pointed the magiswords at the still laughing pirates. A sonic blast was fired from the magiswords and launched the pirates into the air and made a shallow trench in the sand. Once that was done Prohyas shrunk the magiswords and ran over to Simone. "Are you okay!? Speak to me Squirt!" Simone got onto her hands and knees and looked at Prohyas with a confused expression. "What!? All I can hear is a ringing!" "I should have seen that coming." Prohyas commented. "What!?" "Okay, I think were done here." Zange announces. Later at Witchy Simone's apartment. Prohyas opened the door and held it open. "Are you sure your okay?" Prohyas asked with concern, he also had a bag of gem attache to his belt. "I told you I'm fine. And you didn't have to carry me up the stairs." Simone answers with a slight annoyance as she limped inside side and over to the couch, with a bag of gems of her own. Prohyas closed the door and sat next to her on the couch. "I just want to make sure your okay." He commented. "I know, but I'm just glad the mission is over, and I need to rest, I've got work tomorrow." Simone responded. Suddenly a light appeared in the room and it got larger and brighter. "Now what?" Prohyas moaned as he covered his eyes. To be continued. Category:Blog posts